guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Weitere Arbeiten zum Überprüfen
* Dr. oec. Josef Ackermann: Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen: e. theoret. Analyse * Dr. Stephan Ackermann: Kirche als Person: zur ekklesiologischen Relevanz des personal-symbolischen Verständnisses der Kirche * Dr. rer.pol. Bernd Althusmann: Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung: Folgen für die Personalentwicklung * Dr. phil. Birgit Arnold: Die Freimachung und Räumung der Grenzgebiete in Baden 1939/40 * Dr. rer. agr. Till Backhaus: Betrachtungen zur Getreideproduktion in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern zwischen 1900 und 2000 * Dr. Heinz Georg Bamberger: Versuch beim Unterlassungsdelikt, Bonn, Univ., Rechts- u. Staatswiss. Fak., rechtswiss. Diss., 1978, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 78/4642 (Frankfurt/Main), Justizminister des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz * Dr. phil. Hans-Peter Bartels MdB: Logik und Weltbild - Studien über Gotthard Günther und Norbert Elias zum Modell der dezentralen Subjektivität * Dr. rer. oec. Dietmar Bartsch, MdB, Die komplexe Strukturbewertung als Instrument zur Verbesserung der Wirtschaftlichkeit bei der Gestaltung flexibler Fertigungssysteme, Berlin, Hochsch. für Ökonomie, Diss. A, 1990, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 91b/7773 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1991 B 1174 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Gerhard Besier: Die preussische Kirchenpolitik 1866 - 1872 * Dr. rer. pol. Dietrich Birk, MdL (CDU, Landtag von Baden-Württemberg), stellvertretender Vorsitzender der CDU Baden-Württemberg, Staatssekretär im Ministerium für Wissenschaft, Forschung und Kunst Baden-Württemberg, Entwicklung, Beurteilung und Auswahl alternativer Transportverpackungskonzepte als integraler Bestandteil der Unternehmenslogistik, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 1999, Aachen: Shaker, 1999, ISBN 3-8265-5878-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1999 A 77627 (Frankfurt/Main), 1999 A 77627 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Franz-Josef Bode, Bischof von Osnabrück, Vorsitzender der Pastoralkommission, Gemeinschaft mit dem lebendigen Gott: d. Lehre von d. Eucharistie bei Matthias Joseph Scheeben, Bonn, Univ., Diss., 1985/86, ISBN, 3-506-76266-4, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 86/33284 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 24390-16 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Gerd Bollermann, SPD, Regierungspräsident im Regierungsbezirk Arnsberg, Zum Praxisbezug in der Ausbildung von Sozialarbeitern in Nordrhein-Westfalen: Situationsanalyse u. Perspektive d. Weiterentwicklung unter bes. Berücks. d. Studien- u. Prüfungsordnungen, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 87b/1858 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. jur. Nikolaus von Bomhard, Vorsitzender des Vorstands der Münchener Rück, Auskunft und Zusage im Steuerrecht, Regensburg, Univ., Diss., 1988, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88/7662 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 A 5175 (Leipzig) * Dr. Brandl, Reinhard 2008: Cost Accounting for Shared IT Infrastructures. Wiesbaden: Betriebswirtschaftlicher Verlag Dr. Th. Gabler, GWV Fachverlage * Ralf Brauksiepe 1995: Politische Ökonomie der Transformation von Wirtschaftsordnungen in Entwicklungsländern, ISBN-13: 978-3631498972 * Dr. rer. pol. Carmina Brenner, MdL (CDU, Landtag von Baden-Württemberg), Präsidentin des Statistischen Landesamtes Baden-Württemberg, Die Berücksichtigung von Unsicherheiten in ausgewählten Bereichen der strategischen Planung, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 1993, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 1993 A 6903 (Frankfurt/Main), H 1993 A 6903 (Leipzig) * Dr. Tobias Brenner, MdL (SPD, Landtag von Baden-Württemberg), Diakonie im Sozialstaat: ein Beitrag zur staatskirchenrechtlichen Grundlegung der Sozialgestalt der evangelischen Kirche, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 1994, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1994 A 2566 (Frankfurt/Main), H 1994 A 2566 (Leipzig) * Dr. oec. Bunge, Martina; MdB (Die Linke), Landesliste Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, 1998 bis 2005 Landtag von Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, 1998 bis 2002 Ministerin für Gesundheit und Soziales von Mecklenburg-Vorpommern (Kabinett Harald Ringstorff), Zur ökonomischen Stimulierung der Produktion von Konsumtionsmitteln in den Kombinaten der produktionsmittelherstellenden Industrie (Abt. A), Rostock, Univ., Fak. für Gesellschaftswiss., Diss. A, 1985, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Di 1988 B 6000 (Leipzig) * Dr. Carolin Butterwege, MdL (WASG/DIE LINKE, Landtag von NRW), Armut von Kindern mit Migrationshintergrund: Ausmaß, Erscheinungsformen und Ursachen, Duisburg, Essen, Univ., Diss., 2009, Wiesbaden: VS-Verl., 2010, ISBN 978-3-531-17176-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2010 A 31977 (Frankfurt/Main), 2010 A 47471 (Leipzig) * Dr. Castellucci, Lars; MdL, Stellvertretender Landesvorsitzender der SPD in Baden-Württemberg; Dissertation zum Dr. phil.: "Inklusion und Arbeitsmarkt. Schaffen Netzwerke neue Perspektiven für Benachteiligte?", Darmstadt, Techn. Univ., Diss., 2008, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2008 B 12181 (Frankfurt/Main), 2008 B 15258 (Leipzig) * Dr. Utz Claassen, Ehemaliger Vorstandsvorsitzender der EnBW, Science park and technology centre performance in Great Britain and West Germany: an empirical study based on user experience, Hannover, Univ., Diss., 1989, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 89/4461 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 A 5438 (Leipzig) * Dr. Eckhard Cordes, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Metro AG, Planungsmodelle zur Standortwahl für öffentliche Einrichtungen, Hamburg, Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschaftswiss., Diss., 1977, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 78/6366 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. jur. Gerhard Cromme, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Siemens AG, Die Kraftfahrzeughaftpflicht in Frankreich und Deutschland: Eine rechtsvergl. Unters., Münster, Rechts- u. staatswiss. F., Diss. v. 14. Juli 1969, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 69.15005 (Frankfurt/Main), DI 1970 A 1478 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. soc. Klaus Dicke, Rektor der Friedrich-Schiller-Universität Jena, Sprecher der Gruppe Universitäten und Vizepräsident der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz (seit August 2008), Menschenrechte und europäische Integration, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 1983, Kehl am Rhein ; Strassburg: Engel, 1986, ISBN 3-88357-051-6, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 86/31142 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 27011-5 (Leipzig) * Dr. Bijan Djir-Sarai, MdB (FDP), Mitglied im Außenausschuss und Petitionsausschuss des Deutschen Bundestages, stellvertretendes Mitglied im Verteidigungs- und Innenausschuss des Deutschen Bundestages, Mitglied der Europa-Union Parlamentariergruppe Deutscher Bundestag, Ökologische Modernisierung der PVC-Branche in Deutschland, Köln, Univ., Diss., 2008, Wiesbaden: VS, Verl. für Sozialwiss., 2008, ISBN 978-3-531-16343-7, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2008 A 83542 (Frankfurt/Main), 2008 A 106755 (Leipzig) * Dr. Andreas Dressel, stellvertretender SPD-Landesvorsitzender in Hamburg/MdHB: Bürgerbegehren und Bürgerentscheid in den Hamburger Bezirken. Nomos Verlagsgesellschaft, Baden-Baden 2003, ISBN 3-8329-0206-6. (Dissertation) * Dr. Dagmar Enkelmann, MdB (Die Linke), Parlamentarische Geschäftsführerin der Linksfraktion im Bundestag, Mitglied im Ältestenrat des Bundestages und im Ausschuss für Wahlprüfung, Immunität und Geschäftsordnung des Bundestages, Stellvertretendes Mitglied im 3. Stiftungsrat der Bundesstiftung zur Aufarbeitung der SED-Diktatur, Stadtverordnete der Stadt Bernau bei Berlin und in dieser Funktion Mitglied des Aufsichtsrats der Städtischen Entwicklungsgesellschaft Bernau (STAB), Analyse und Kritik des Konzepts bürgerlicher Ideologen der BRD "Identitätskrise der Jugend der DDR", Berlin, Akad. für Gesellschaftswiss. beim ZK d. SED, Diss. A, 1989 (Nicht f.d. Austausch), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 90b/4403 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 B 9597 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Thomas Feist, MdB (CDU, Wahlkreis Leipzig II), Mitglied im Ausschuss für Bildung, Forschung und Technikfolgenabschätzung, dem Unterausschuss für Auswärtige Kultur- und Bildungspolitik sowie stellvertretend in den Ausschüssen: Petition, Auswärtige Politik, Parlamentarische Versammlung des Europarates und Europäische Versammlung für Sicherheit und Verteidigung / Versammlung der Westeuropäischen Union des Deutschen Bundestages, Mitglied der Parlamentarischen Gesellschaft, der Deutsch-Israelischen Parlamentariergruppe und der Deutsch-Iranischen Parlamentariergruppe, Vorsitzender der Deutsch-Israelischen Gesellschaft Leipzig, Musik als Kulturfaktor : Beobachtungen zur Theorie und Empirie christlicher Popularmusik, Leipzig, Univ., Diss., 2005, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxelles ; New York ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2005, ISBN 3-631-53976-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2005 A 67137 (Frankfurt/Main), 2005 A 81445 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Ulrich Fischer, Landesbischof der Evangelischen Landeskirche in Baden, Studien zur Eschatologie des hellenistischen Diasporajudentums, Heidelberg, Univ., Theol. Fak., Diss., 1976, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 77b/777 (Frankfurt/Main) * Prof. Andreas Fischer-Lescano 2003: Globalverfassung - Die Geltungsbegründung der Menschenrechte, Frankfurt (Main), Univ, Diss, 2003, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2005 A 50274 (Frankfurt/Main). * Dr. Edgar Franke, MdB (SPD, Wahlkreises 171 Schwalm-Eder), Mitglied im Rechtsausschuss und im Ausschuss für Gesundheit, Die hessischen kommunalen Ausschüsse zwischen kommunalverfassungsrechtlicher Stellung und kommunaler Praxis, Giessen, Univ., Diss., 199, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; New York ; Paris ; Wien: Lang, 1995, ISBN 3-631-48413-5, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1995 A 11694 (Frankfurt/Main), 1995 A 11694 (Leipzig) * Dr. Michael Frenzel, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Preussag AG bzw. TUI AG, Manager des Jahres 2000 (Manager Magazin), Das öffentliche Interesse als Voraussetzung der Enteignung, Bochum, Univ., Abt. für Rechtswiss., Diss., 1978, Berlin: Duncker und Humblot, Schriften zum öffentlichen Recht; Bd. 354, 1978, ISBN 3-428-04258-1, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 79/3543 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 16322-354 (Leipzig) * Dr. iur. und Dr. phil. Michel Friedman, Schuldlose Verantwortung: Vorgaben der Hirnforschung für Ethik und Strafrecht, Frankfurt (Main), Univ., Diss., 2010, Frankfurt, M. ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxelles ; New York, NY ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2010, ISBN 978-3-631-60489-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2010 A 91527 (Leipzig), Michel Friedman: Das Initiativrecht des Betriebsrats, Mainz, Univ., Diss., 1994, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; New York ; Paris ; Wien: Lang, 1995, ISBN 3-631-47747-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1995 A 11692 (Frankfurt/Main), 1995 A 11692 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Johannes Friedrich, Landesbischof der Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirche in Bayern, leitender Bischof der Vereinigten Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirche Deutschlands (VELKD) und Mitglied des Rates der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland (EKD), Gott im Bruder? : Eine methodenkrit. Unters. von Red., Überlieferung u. Tradition in Mt 25, 31 - 46, Tübingen, Univ., Fachbereich Evang. Theologie, Diss., 1976, Suttgart: Calwer Verlag, 1977, ISBN 3-7668-0537-1, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 77/15929 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 23480-A, 7 (Leipzig) * Dr. Gebhard Fürst, Bischof des Bistums Rottenburg-Stuttgart, Mitglied des Kulturausschusses der Landeshauptstadt Stuttgart, Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess: Johann Gottfried Herders hermeneut. Theorie d. Sprache, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 1986, Mainz : Matthias-Grünewald-Verl., 1988, ISBN 3-7867-1369-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 88/55658 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 23798-31 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Thomas Gebhart, MdB (Wahlkreis 212 Südpfalz), Stellvertretender Vorsitzender des CDU-Bezirksverbandes Rheinhessen-Pfalz, Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik, Mannheim, Univ., Diss., 2002, Wiesbaden: Dt. Univ.-Verl., 2002, ISBN 3-8244-4505-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2002 A 61970 (Frankfurt/Main), 2002 A 61970 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Felix Genn, Bischof von Münster, Vorsitzender der Kommission Geistliche Berufe und Kirchliche Dienste, Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus, Trier, Univ., Diss., 1986 * Dr. Martin W. Gillo, Mitglied des Sächsischen Landtages, Gastprofessor TU Bergakademie Freiberg: Studies on the nature of the relationships between job and life satisfaction : towards a comprehensive model. Thesis (Ph. D.)--University of Kansas, Psychology, 1973. Format: Archival/Manuscript Material, KU Bib ID: 1808064 , http://catalog.lib.ku.edu/cgi-bin/Pwebrecon.cgi?bbid=1808064 * Dr. Ulrich Goll: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg : Versuch e. rechtstatsächl. Fundierung arbeitskampfrechtl. Fragestellungen, unter Berücksichtigung d. "collective-bargaining"-Theorien Konstanz, Univ., Fachbereich Polit. Wiss. u. Rechtswiss., Diss., 1980, ISBN 3-428-04705-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 80/27834 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 20278-50 (Leipzig), Justizminister und Integrationsbeauftragter von Baden-Württemberg * Dr. Jürgen Großmann, Vorstandsvorsitzender der RWE AG, Technische und wirtschaftliche Faktoren der partiellen Versorgung westeuropäischer Warmbreitbandstrassen mit überseeisch erzeugtem Halbzeug: Konzeption e. Transportkette von d. Stahlerzeugung im Rohstoffland zur Verarbeitung im Industrieland, Berlin, Techn. Univ., Fachbereich 17 - Werkstoffwiss., Diss., 1980, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 81/2542 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 20929-5,306 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Werner Guballa, Weihbischof in Mainz, Das Jus Ius divinum der confessio integra bei Melchior Cano O.P. / auct. Werner Guballa. Pontificia Univ. Gregoriana, Fac. Theol., Rom, Pontificia Univ. Gregoriana, Theol. Fak., Diss., 1975, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 77/26497 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. jur. Gregor Gysi: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess, Berlin, Humboldt-Univ., Diss. A, 1976 (Nicht f.d. Austausch) * Dr. Aglaja Stirn. „Veränderung des Selbst- und Objekterlebens unter stationärer Psychotherapie – eine sprachinhaltsanalytische Untersuchung mit der ZBKT-Methode nach Luborsky an drei essgestörten Patientinnen“, 1996 * Dr. Gregor Maria Hanke Ordo Sancti Benedicti, Bischof von Eichstätt, Geistlicher Berater des Bund Katholischer Unternehmer (BKU), Mitglied der Kommission für geistliche Berufe und kirchliche Dienste (Kommission IV) sowie der Kommission für Wissenschaft und Kultur (Kommission VIII) der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz, Frankfurt/Main, Univ., Diss., 2004, Dissertation nicht vorhanden im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * Dr. Christoph G. Hartmann: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland, Taunusstein 2007, FDP Wirtschaftsminister des Saarlandes * Dr. theol. Bernhard Haßlberger, Weihbischof in der Erzdiözese München und Freising, Beauftragter der Bayerischen Bischofskonferenz für die Polizeiseelsorge in Bayern, Beauftragter der Bayerischen Bischofskonferenz für Jugendfragen, Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes am Band, Hoffnung in der Bedrängnis : e. formkrit. Unters. zu Dan 8 u. 10 - 12, München, Univ., 01 - Fachbereich Kath. Theologie, Diss., 1976, Sankt Ottilien: Eos-Verlag, 1977, ISBN 3-88096-504-8, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 78/357 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 25872-4 (Leipzig) * Dr. Sieglinde Heppener, MdL (SPD, Landtag von Brandenburg), Stellvertretendes Mitglied im Ausschuss für Arbeit, Soziales, Gesundheit und Familie des Landtages von Brandenburg, Seniorenpolitische Sprecherin der SPD Fraktion im Landtag von Brandenburg, Vorsitzende des Seniorenrates des Landes Brandenburg e. V., Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates der ProCurand GmbH sowie der ProCurand Immobilien AG, Philosophische Probleme der bewußten Gestaltung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse und der Entwicklung der Produktivkräfte unter den Bedingungen der Einheit von sozialistischer, wissenschaftlich-technischer und Kulturrevolution in der Periode von 1956 bis zum VI: Parteitag der SED, Berlin, Inst. f. Gesellschaftswiss. beim ZK d. SED, Diss. v. 12. Juni 1970, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 70.1657 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1971 B 2897 (Leipzig) * Dr. Jürgen Heraeus, Vorsitzender von UNICEF Deutschland, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Heraeus Holding GmbH, Mitglied im Präsidium des Bundesverbandes der Deutschen Industrie, Vorsitzender des Arbeitskreises China im Asien-Pazifik-Ausschuss der Deutschen Wirtschaft (APA), Vorsitzender des Hochschulrates der Technischen Universität Darmstadt sowie Mitglied im Aktionärsrat des Bankhauses Hauck & Aufhäuser, Mitglied des „Lenkungsrats Unternehmensfinanzierung“ im Wirtschaftsfonds Deutschland, Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuz I. Klasse, Direct Costing als Grundlage kurzfristiger Unternehmungsentscheidungen, München, Staatswirtsch. F., Diss. v. 30. Aug. 1963, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 63.7827 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1964 A 535 (Leipzig) * Dr. Gero Clemens Hocker, MdL (FDP, Ladtag von Niedersachsen), Market - hierarchy - networking: coordination in times of globalization, fragmentation, and uncertainty, Bremen, Univ., Diss., 200, Frankfurt, M. ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxelles ; New York, NY ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2008, ISBN 978-3-631-57526-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2009 A 46603 (Frankfurt/Main), 2008 A 105536 (Leipzig) * Dr. Eva Högl (geb. Kampmeyer), MdB (SPD, Berliner Wahlkreis Mitte), Mitglied der Europa-Union Parlamentariergruppe Deutscher Bundestag, Mitglied von ver.di, AWO, Pro Asyl, Deutscher Juristinnenbund, Deutsch-Britische Gesellschaft, Marie-Schlei-Verein, F.i.F. - Förderverein für inhaftierte Frauen in Vechta, Kulturforum Berlin, Transparency International, Kunstverein Haus am Lützowplatz, Förderkreis Kulturzentrum Berlin e. V., Vizepräsidentin der Europa-Union Deutschland, Landesvorsitzende der Arbeitsgemeinschaft sozialdemokratischer Frauen (AsF) in Berlin, Protokoll und Abkommen über die Sozialpolitik der Europäischen Union, Osnabrück, Univ., Diss., 1997, Köln ; Berlin ; Bonn ; München: Heymann, 1998, ISBN 3-452-23971-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1998 A 39638 (Frankfurt/Main), 1998 A 39638 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Barbara Höll, MdB (Die Linke), Wahlkreis Leipzig I, Leiterin des Fraktionsarbeitskreises Wirtschaft, Arbeit und Finanzen und Stellvertretende Vorsitzende der Linksfraktion im Deutschen Bundestag, Zur Wirkungsweise und Reflexion der Bedürfnisse als Triebkräfte menschlichen Handelns aus historischer Sicht, Magdeburg, Pädag. Hochsch., Diss. A, 1989 (Nicht f.d. Austausch), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 89b/6847 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1988 B 7802 (Leipzig) * Dr. jur. Peter Michael Huber, Richter am Bundesverfassungsgericht, ehemaliger Innenminister des Freistaates Thüringen, Grundrechtsschutz durch Organisation und Verfahren als Kompetenzproblem in der Gewaltenteilung und im Bundesstaat, München, Univ., Diss., 1987, München: VVF, 1988, ISBN 3-88259-532-9, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 88/18963 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 27019-150 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Hans-Jochen Jaschke, Weihbischof im römisch-katholischen Erzbistum Hamburg, Mitglied des Ritterordens vom Heiligen Grab zu Jerusalem, in der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz Mitglied der Ökumene-Kommission, Mitglied der Kommission Weltkirche und Vorsitzender der Unterkommission für den interreligiösen Dialog, Vertreter der katholischen Kirche im Stiftungsrat der Stiftung Flucht, Vertreibung, Versöhnung, bischöflicher Beauftragter für die Seelsorge in der Bundespolizei (Bundesgrenzschutz), Der Heilige Geist im Bekenntnis der Kirche: e. Studie zur Pneumatologie d. Irenäus von Lyon im Ausgang vom altchristl. Glaubensbekenntnis, Regensburg, Univ., Kath.-Theol. Fak., Diss., 1974/75, Münster: Aschendorff, 1976, ISBN 3-402-03575-8, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 77/6917 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 2603-40 (Leipzig) * Dr. Johannes Hahn, Universität Wien 1987, Perspektiven der Philosophie heute – dargestellt am Phänomen Stadt. * Dr. Eva Högl 1998: Protokoll und Abkommen über die Sozialpolitik der Europäischen Union. Osnabrücker Rechtswissenschaftliche Abhandlungen, Band 55, Carl Heymanns Verlag * Dr. phil. Lukrezia Luise Jochimsen Zigeuner heute: Untersuchung e. Aussenseitergruppe in e. dt. Mittelstadt * Dr. Margot Käßmann, Präsidentin der Zentralstelle für Recht und Schutz der Kriegsdienstverweigerer aus Gewissensgründen, ehemalige Ratsvorsitzende der Evangelischen Kirche in Deutschland (EKD), ehemalige Landesbischöfin der Evangelisch-lutherischen Landeskirche Hannover, Die eucharistische Vision: Armut und Reichtum als Anfrage an die Einheit der Kirche in der Diskussion des Ökumenischen Rates, Bochum, Univ., Diss., 1989, München: Kaiser, ISBN 3-459-01936-0, Mainz: Grünewald, ISBN 3-7867-1608-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/20985 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 21928-5,16 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Volker Külow, MdL (Die Linke, Landtag von Sachsen), Mitglied im Ausschuss für Wissenschaft und Hochschule, Kultur und Medien, Kulturpolitischer Sprecher der Linksfraktion im Landtag Sachsen, Das zeitgenössische System der internationalen Beziehungen und die Geschichte der Diplomatie im Werk von Karl Marx bis zum Vorabend des Krimkrieges: unter bes. Berücks. d. Exzerpte aus Georg Friedrich von Martens' "Grundriss e. diplomat. Geschichte d. Europ. Staatshändel u. Friedensschlüsse seit d. Ende d. 15. Jh. bis zum Frieden zu Amiens" (Berlin 1807) ; e. Beitr. zur wissenschaftl.-editor. Bearbeitung d. MEGA_1hn2-Bandes IV/12, Leipzig, Univ., Diss. A, 1988, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88b/6945 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1988 B 3265 (Leipzig) * Dr. Karl-Heinz Klär: Der Zusammenbruch der Zweiten Internationale, Bonn, Univ., Diss., 1979, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 81/37599 (Frankfurt/Main), 1982 A 1617 (Leipzig), Bevollmächtigter des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz beim Bund und in Europa (Mitglied im Landeskabinett Rheinland-Pfalz) * Dr. rer. pol. Carsten Linnemann, MdB (CDU, Wahlkreis Paderborn (138)), Mitglied im Landesvorstand der Mittelstands- und Wirtschaftsvereinigung der CDU NRW, Beisitzer im CDU-Landesvorstand NRW, Liberalisierung des grenzüberschreitenden Straßengüterverkehrs vor dem Hintergrund der Welthandelsordnung (WTO/GATS), Chemnitz, Univ., Diss., 2006, Baden-Baden: Nomos, 2007, ISBN 3-8329-2329-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2007 A 22602 (Frankfurt/Main), 2007 A 19432 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Saskia Ludwig, MdL (CDU, Landtag von Brandenburg), Vorsitzende der CDU-Fraktion und Oppositionsführerin im Brandenburgischen Landtag, Landesvorsitzende der CDU in Brandenburg, Mitglied des Fernsehrates des Zweiten Deutschen Fernsehens (ZDF), Mitinhaberin der Funck & Co. GmbH, Die Aufgabenauslagerung in Landesbetriebe im Bundesland Brandenburg und anderen ausgewählten Bundesländern, Potsdam, Univ., Diss., 2008, Potsdam: Univ.-Verl., 2008, ISBN 978-3-940793-40-9, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2008 B 25337 (Frankfurt/Main), 2008 B 34318 (Leipzig) * Dr. jur. Jürgen Martens, FDP, Sächsischer Staatsminister für Justiz und Europa und seit 2004 Abgeordneter des Sächsischen Landtags, Subventionskriminalität zum Nachteil der Europäischen Gemeinschaften : eine Untersuchung zu Straftaten nach § 264 StGB als einer Form von Unregelmäßigkeiten bei Ausgaben aus Gemeinschaftsmitteln, Freiburg (Breisgau), Univ., Diss., 2000, Herbolzheim: Centaurus-Verl.-Ges., 2001, ISBN 3-8255-0319-4, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2001 A 33415 (Frankfurt/Main), 2001 A 33415 (Leipzig) * Dr. Koch-Mehrin, Silvana; MdEP für Deutschland, Vizepräsidentin des Europäischen Parlaments, Botschafterin SOS-Kinderdörfer e.V., Mitglied im Beirat Accenture-Stiftung, Mitglied im Kuratorium Deutsches Museum, Mitglied im Kuratorium Quadriga Hochschule, Mitglied Ludwig-Erhard-Stiftung e.V., Mitglied im Kuratorium RKW – Rationalisierungs- und Innovationszentrums der Deutschen Wirtschaft e.V., Mitglied im Kuratorium McDonalds Kinderhilfe-Stiftung, Mitglied im Kuratorium Deutscher Familienverband; Dissertation: Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik: die Lateinische Münzunion 1865 - 1927, Heidelberg, Univ., Diss., 2000, Baden-Baden: Nomos-Verl.-Ges., 2001, ISBN 3-7890-7631-7, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2002 A 3766 (Frankfurt/Main), 2002 A 3766 (Leipzig) * Helmut Kohl: Die politische Entwicklung in der Pfalz und das Wiedererstehen der Parteien nach 1945, Heidelberg, Phil. F., Diss. v. 1. Aug. 1958 * Horst Köhler: Freisetzung von Arbeit durch technischen Fortschritt, Tübingen, Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschaftswiss., Diss., 1977., Tübingen: Inst. für Angewandte Wirtschaftsforschung, 1977, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 77/31929 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 25153-A, 17 (Leipzig) * König, S. (2008). Emotion and Memory: The modulation of encoding, consolidation, and retrieval processes as revealed by event-related potentials (ERPs). Dissertation zur Erlangung des Grades eines Doktors der Philosophie des Philosophischen Fakultäten der Universität des Saarlandes. Saarbrücken * Dr. jur. Günter Krings, MdB (Wahlkreis Mönchengladbach), Vorsitzender des Parlamentarischen Beirates für nachhaltige Entwicklung des Deutschen Bundestages, Stellvertretender Vorsitzender des CDU-Bezirksverbandes Niederrhein und des CDU-Kreisverbandes Mönchengladbach, Grund und Grenzen grundrechtlicher Schutzansprüche: die subjektiv-rechtliche Rekonstruktion der grundrechtlichen Schutzpflichten und ihre Auswirkung auf die verfassungsrechtliche Fundierung des Verbrauchervertragsrechts, Köln, Univ., Diss., 2002, Berlin: Duncker und Humblot, 2003, ISBN 3-428-11028-5, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2003 A 59403 (Frankfurt/Main), 2003 A 59403 (Leipzig) * Dr. Carsten Kühl: Strategien zur Finanzierung der Altlastensanierung, Finanzwissenschaftliche Schriften ; Bd. 65, Mainz, Univ., Diss., 1994, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1995 A 4950 (Frankfurt/Main), 1995 A 4950 (Leipzig), Finanzminister des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz * Franz Josef Jung: Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus * Dr. rer. soc. Norbert Lammert, MdB (CDU, Landesliste Nordrhein-Westfalen), Präsident des Deutschen Bundestages, Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates der RAG Aktiengesellschaft, Lokale Organisationsstrukturen innerparteilicher Willensbildung : Fallstudie am Beispiel e. CDU-Kreisverb. im Ruhrgebiet, Bochum, Univ., Abt. für Sozialwiss., Diss., 1974, Bonn: Eichholz-Verlag, 1976, ISBN 3-87198-025-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 76/4225 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. Karl Wilhelm Lauterbach: Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien * Ursula von der Leyen: C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung * Gesine Lötzsch 1988: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612 * Dr. Reinhardt Lutz, Kanzler der Universitaet Bonn, Regina-Pacis-Weg 3, 53113 Bonn * Dr. Karl (Ernst Thomas) de Maizière: Die Praxis der informellen Verfahren beim Bundeskartellamt - Darstellung und rechtliche Würdigung eines verborgenen Vorgehens, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1986, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 86/2673 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1986 A 2977 (Leipzig) * Dr. Reinhard Marx, Kardinal, 1988: Ist Kirche anders? − Möglichkeiten und Grenzen einer soziologischen Betrachtungsweise, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 90/42549 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 21869-29 (Leipzig). * Dr. Beate Maria Merk: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen, Würzburg, Univ., Diss., 1991, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 91/8124 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1992 A 3336 (Leipzig), Justizministerin in Bayern * Merkel, Angela 1986: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden * Dr. Thomas Middelhoff, ehem. Arcandor-Vorstand: "Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen", Universität des Saarlandes. * Dr. Gerd Müller , CSU, Staatssekretär im Bundesernährungsministerium, Diplom-Wirtschaftspädagoge * Dr. Philipp Murmann, MdB (CDU, Wahlkreis Plön – Neumünster - Segeberg Nord), Mitglied des Parlamentarischen Beirats für nachhaltige Entwicklung, des Ausschusses für Bildung, Forschung und Technikfolgenabschätzung und stellvertretendes Mitglied des Finanzausschusses des Deutschen Bundestages, Landesvorsitzender des Wirtschaftsrats Schleswig-Holstein, Präsident des Forschungsforums Schleswig-Holstein, Vorsitzender des Arbeitskreises Industrie und Forschung der Industrie- und Handelskammer zu Kiel, Mitglied im Vorstand der Hermann-Ehlers-Stiftung, Zeitmanagement für Entwicklungsbereiche im Maschinenbau, Kiel, Univ., Diss., 1994, Wiesbaden: DUV, Dt. Univ.-Verl., 1994, ISBN 3-8244-0226-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1995 A 24753 (Frankfurt/Main), 1995 A 24753 (Leipzig) * Dr. Hans-Jürgen Scharfenberg, MdL (Die Linke, Landtag von Brandenburg, Landtagswahlkreis Potsdam II), Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates der Energie und Wasser Potsdam, Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates der Stadtwerke Potsdam, Träger der Verdienstmedaille der DDR, Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Bundesregierung als wichtiger Bestandteil der ideologischen Manipulierung der BRD-Bürger, Potsdam, Akad. für Staats- und Rechtswiss. der DDR, Sekt. Staatsrecht u. staatl. Leitung, Diss. A, 1982, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: Di 1982 B 5845 (Leipzig) * Dr. Siegfried Naser (exCSU), Doktorarbeit summa cum laude, 1979 bis 1981 Jurist im Bayerischen Staatsministerium des Innern, von 1981 bis 1984 Leiter der Abteilung Öffentliche Sicherheit und Ordnung, Wirtschaftsförderung am Landratsamt Kitzingen, 1984-2000 Landrat Kitzingen, bis Ende Februar 2010 Präsident des Sparkassenverbandes und BayernLB - Verwaltungsratsvorsitzender. * Dr. jur. Henning Schulte-Noelle, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Allianz Societas Europaea, Die Konventionen der britischen Verfassung: Unter bes. Berücks. ihrer Bedeutg f. d. System d. parlamentar. Kabinettsregierung, Köln, Rechtswiss. F., Diss. v. 27. Nov. 1970, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Di 1971 A 5918 (Leipzig) * Dirk Jens Nonnenmacher, Vorstandsvorsitzender der HSH Nordbank: "Theorie mehrdimensionaler Perron-Integrale mit Ausnahmemengen", Universität Ulm, 1990. * Dr. Konstantin von Notz, MdB (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen), Mitglied des Bundestags-Innenausschusses, Lebensführungspflichten im evangelischen Kirchenrecht, Heidelberg, Univ., Diss., 2002, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxellles ; New York ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2003, ISBN 3-631-50074-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: 2003 A 29086 (Frankfurt/Main), 2003 A 29086 (Leipzig) * Dr. Michael Otto, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Otto-Gruppe, Vorsitz des Stiftungsrates der Umweltstiftung WWF Deutschland, Vize-Präses der Handelskammer Hamburg, stellvertretender Vorstandsvorsitzender im Kulturkreis des BDI, Die Absatzprognose im Versandhandel, München, Univ., Staatswirtschaftl. Fak., Diss. 1971, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: H 71/1295 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1972 A 1208 (Leipzig) * Christian Pfeiffer 1984: Kriminalprävention im Jugendgerichtsverfahren. München: Heymanns Verlag * Dr. Peter Pilz, Sicherheitssprecher der Grünen im Österreichischen Nationalrat: "Ökonomische Auswirkungen der Einführung neuer Medien", Universität Wien,1979 oder 1983 (?). * Prantl, Heribert, Journalist: Information als Rechtsobjekt , Dissertation, Universität Regensburg * Ramsauer, Peter 1985: Wirtschaftliche Ziele und Effekte der Gebietsreform in Bayern * Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Volk und Haus Gottes in Augustins Lehre von der Kirche, München, Theol. F., Diss. v. 11. Juli 1953 (Nicht f. d. Aust.), München: Zink, 1954, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 53.6800 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1955 A 191 (Leipzig) * Dr. Reinhard Rauball: 1972: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher * Dr. Wolfgang Reinhart: Gewaltenteilung im Staats- und Kommunalverfassungsrecht: Eine Untersuchung über funktionelle, personelle u. vertikale Gewaltenteilung, insbesondere im Rahmen kommunaler Selbstverwaltung, Mannheim, Univ., Diss., 1984, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88/5230 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1988 A 7771 (Leipzig), Minister für Bundes-, Europa- und internationale Angelegenheiten sowie Bevollmächtigter des Landes Baden-Württemberg beim Bund * Dr. rer. pol. Bernhard Reutersberg, Vorstandsvorsitzender der E.ON Ruhrgas AG, Logistik als Instrument zur Steigerung der Marktleistungsfähigkeit von Stahlhandlungen, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1985, Göttingen: Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, 1985, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 86/7062 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 14554-107 (Leipzig) * Rösler, Philipp 2001: Einfluss der prophylaktischen Sotalolapplikation auf die Inzidenz des postoperativen Vorhofflimmerns im Rahmen der aortokoronaren Bypassoperation * Ingolf Roßberg 2007 (Universität Ostrava): Marktorientierte Umstrukturierung und Weiterentwicklung kommunaler Kultureinrichtungen * Dr. jur. Norbert Röttgen, MdB (CDU, Wahlkreis Rhein-Sieg-Kreis II), Bundesminister für Umwelt, Naturschutz und Reaktorsicherheit, Landesvorsitzender der CDU Nordrhein-Westfalen, stellvertretender CDU-Bundesvorsitzender, Die Argumentation des Europäischen Gerichtshofes: Typik, Methodik, Kritik, Bonn, Univ., Diss., 2001, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 2001 A 837 (Frankfurt/Main), H 2001 A 837 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Hans-Ulrich Rülke, MdL (FDP, Landtag von Baden-Württemberg), Fraktionsvorsitzender der FDP/DVP im Landtag von Baden-Württemberg, Gottesbild und Poetik bei Klopstock, Konstanz, Univ., Diss., 1991, Konstanz: Hartung-Gorre, 1991, ISBN 3-89191-479-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 91/46430 (Frankfurt/Main), 1991 A 32791 (Leipzig) * Jürgen Rüttgers: Das Verbot parteipolitischer Betätigung im Betrieb, Köln, Univ., Rechtswiss. Fak., Diss., 1979, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 79/5041 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. Stefab Ruppert, MdB (FDP), Mitglied des Bundestags-Innenausschusses und Beauftragter für Kirchen und Religionsgemeinschaften der FDP-Bundestagsfraktion, Kirchenrecht und Kulturkampf : historische Legitimation, politische Mitwirkung und wissenschaftliche Begleitung durch die Schule Emil Ludwig Richters, Frankfurt (Main), Univ., Diss., 2001, Tübingen: Mohr Siebeck, 2002, ISBN 3-16-147868-1, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2002 A 69230 (Frankfurt/Main), 2002 A 69230 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Dieter Salomon, Oberbürgermeister von Freiburg im Breisgau (Die Grünen), Mitglied des Präsidiums des Deutschen Städtetags, Mitglied des World Executive Committee des „International Council of Local Environmental Initiatives“ (ICLEI), Vorsitzender des kommunalen Arbeitgeberverbandes (KAV) Baden-Württemberg, Grüne Theorie und graue Wirklichkeit: die GRÜNEN und die Basisdemokratie, Freiburg (Breisgau), Univ., Diss., 1991, Freiburg i. Br.: ABI, 1992, ISBN 3-928597-03-5, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1993 A 5846 (Frankfurt/Main), 1993 A 5846 (Leipzig) * Thilo Sarrazin: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung. Zur Wissenschaftslogik der New Economic History * Dr. Thomas Schäfer, Finanzminister des Landes Hessen, Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO), Marburg, Univ., Diss., 1999, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2000 A 64139 (Frankfurt/Main), 2000 A 64139 (Leipzig) * Wolfgang Schäuble: Die berufsrechtliche Stellung der Wirtschaftsprüfer in Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaften * Dr. Annette Schavan: Person und Gewissen - Studien zu Voraussetzungen, Notwendigkeit und Erfordernissen heutiger Gewissensbildung, Düsseldorf, Univ., Philos. Fak., Diss., 1980, Frankfurt (Main) : R. G. Fischer, 1980, ISBN 3-88323-220-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 81/1507 (Frankfurt/Main), 1981 A 2995 (Leipzig) * Dr. Marion Stefanie Schick (geb. Pilnei), Ministerin für Kultus, Jugend und Sport des Landes Baden-Württemberg, Kommunale Berufsbildungspolitik: Massnahmen der Kommunen gegen Jugendarbeitslosigkeit als Reform von unten, München, Univ. der Bundeswehr, Diss., 1988, ISBN 3-87966-322-X, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 90/51504 (Frankfurt/Main), 1991 A 1818 (Leipzig) * Dr. Scheuer, Andreas: Die politische Kommunikation der CSU im System Bayerns * Dr. Nils Schmid, Landesvorsitzender der SPD in Baden-Württemberg, Staatliches Liegenschaftsmanagement, Staatsverschuldung und Staatsvermögen, Tübinger Schriften zum Staats- und Verwaltungsrecht, Bd. 76, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 2005, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2007 A 13680 (Frankfurt/Main), 2007 A 12978 (Leipzig) * Dr. jur. Walter Schnappauf, ehemaliger Bayerischer Staatsminister für Umwelt, Gesundheit und Verbraucherschutz, Hauptgeschäftsführer des Bundesverbandes der Deutschen Industrie e. V. (BDI), Standortbestimmung bei Kernkraftwerken, Bayreuth, Univ., Diss., 1982, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: H 83/654 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1983 A 2328 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Manfred Schneider, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender bei Bayer AG, Linde AG und RWE AG, Mitglied der Aufsichtsräte von Daimler AG und TUI AG, sowie des Gemeinsamen Beirats der Allianz Gesellschaften, Wagnisse und ihre Behandlung in der Kostenrechnung von Industriebetrieben, Aachen, T. H., Phil. F., Diss. v. 31. Aug. 1965, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 65.236 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1966 A 3 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Andreas Schockenhoff, MdB (CDU) Stellvertretender Vorsitzender der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion für die Bereiche Außen-, Verteidigung- und Europapolitik, 1984 - 1985 Dissertation am Romanistischen Seminar der Eberhard Karls Universität Tübingen: "Henri Albert und das Deutschlandbild des Mercure de France 1890-1905", Verleger: Frankfurt am Main ; Bern ; New York : Lang 1986, ISBN 3-8204-9548-7, http://d-nb.info/861010876 * Dr. Kristina Schröder (geb. Köhler): Gerechtigkeit als Gleichheit? Eine empirische Analyse der objektiven und subjektiven Responsivität von Bundestagsabgeordneten, Mainz, Univ., Diss., 2009, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2009 A 12619 (Frankfurt/Main), 2009 A 47009 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Herbert Schui, MdB (Die Linke), Geld- und Kreditpolitik in einer planifizierten Wirtschaft – das französische Beispiel, Konstanz, Univ., Diss., 1972 * Dr. rer. pol. Stefan Schulte, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Fraport AG, Mitglied im Aufsichtsrat der Deutschen Post AG, Internationaler Aktienemissionsmarkt: eine Beurteilung der operationalen und institutionellen Effizienz, Köln, Univ., Diss., 1992, Frankfurt am Main: Knapp, 1992, ISBN 3-7819-2123-9, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/9664 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 15258-39 (Leipzig) * Dr. phil. Ilja Seifert, MdB (Die Linke), Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften, Arbeiter-Literatur (1924 neunzehnhundertvierundzwanzig), Die Neue Bücherschau (1919 - 1929 bis neunzehnhundertneunundzwanzig), Die Linkskurve {(1929 - {1932 bis neunzehnhundertzweiunddreissig) : auf d. Wege zur Profilierung der journalistischen Front der KPD in den kulturpolitischen und ästhetischen Klassenkämpfen der Weimarer Republik, Berlin, Akad. d. Wiss. d. DDR, Diss. A, 1980 (Nicht f.d. Austausch.), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 80b/7384 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. Patrick Ernst Sensburg, MdB (CDU, Hochsauerlandkreis), Vorsitzender des Unterausschusses Europarecht des Rechtsausschusses des Deutschen Bundestages, Mitglied des Kuratoriums der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung und der Europa-Union Parlamentariergruppe Deutscher Bundestag, Vorsitzender der Reservisten-Arbeitsgemeinschaft (RAG) Bundestag im Reservistenverband, Mitglied des Präsidiums der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Mediation (DGM), Der kommunale Verwaltungstrakt Verwaltungskontrakt : rechtliche Einordnung kommunaler Zielvereinbarungen, Hagen, Fernuniv., Diss., 2003, Baden-Baden: Nomos-Verl.-Ges., 2004, ISBN 3-8329-0589-8, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2004 A 22590 (Frankfurt/Main), 2004 A 16705 (Leipzig) * Dr. Carsten Sieling, MdB (SPD, Wahlkreis 55 (Bremen I)), Mitglied des Aufsichtsrats der GEWOBA, Mitglied im Beirat und Mitglied des Aufsichtsrats der Überseestadt GmbH, Regionale Strukturpolitik und Konversion : eine vergleichende Untersuchung von Konversionsstrategien in Bremen und Lancashire, Bremen, Univ., Diss., 1999, Münster ; Hamburg ; London :Lit, 1999, ISBN 3-8258-4301-7, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2000 A 53470 (Frankfurt/Main), 2000 A 53470 (Leipzig) * Dr. oec. Petra Sitte, MdB (Die Linke), Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre), Halle, Univ., Diss. A, 1986 (Nicht f.d. Austausch), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 87b/7573 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1987 B 4454 (Leipzig) * Markus Söder 1998: Von altdeutschen Rechtstraditionen zu einem modernen Gemeindeedikt. Die Entwicklung der Kommunalgesetzgebung im rechtsrheinischen Bayern zwischen 1802 und 1818. Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 1998 A 2393 (Frankfurt/Main), H 1998 A 2393 (Leipzig) sowie Bayerische Staatsbibliothek Signatur: Diss.98.1071. * Dr. agr. Hermann Otto Solms, MdB (FDP), Vizepräsident des Deutschen Bundestages, Vorsitzender des Arbeitskreises II der FDP-Bundestagsfraktion mit den Politikfeldern: Haushalt, Finanzen, Wirtschaft und Technologie, Tourismus, Ernährung, Landwirtschaft und Verbraucherschutz, Das Unternehmungsspiel als Ausbildungsmethode in der Landwirtschaf, Giessen, Univ., Fachbereich 20 - Nahrungswirtschafts- u. Haushaltswiss., Diss., 1975, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 76/2005 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. phil. Ludwig Spaenle, CSU, Bayerischer Staatsminister für Unterricht und Kultus, Mitglied im Kuratorium der Hochschule für Philosophie der Jesuiten (München) und der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München, Mitglied im Katholikenrat der Region München, Stiftungsrat der Europäischen Kulturstiftung Europamusicale und Jurymitglied des Bayerischen Rockmusikpreises, Beirat im Bayernbund, Der Philhellenismus in Bayern: 1821 - 1832, München, Univ., Diss., 1989, München: Hieronymus, 1990, ISBN 3-88893-080-4, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 90/49383 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. Frank Steffel, MdB (CDU, Bundestagswahlkreis Berlin-Reinickendorf (WK 78)), stellvertretender Landesvorsitzender der CDU Berlin, Bedeutung und Entwicklung der Unternehmer in den neuen Bundesländern nach der deutschen Einheit 1990, Berlin, Freie Univ., Diss., 1999, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 1999 A 951 (Frankfurt/Main), H 1999 A 951 (Leipzig) * Dr. Ralf Stegner: Theatralische Politik made in USA – Das Präsidentenamt im Spannungsfeld von moderner Fernsehdemokratie und kommerzialisierter PR-Show * Frank-Walter Steinmeier: Bürger ohne Obdach - zwischen Pflicht zur Unterkunft und Recht auf Wohnraum. Tradition und Perspektiven staatlicher Intervention zur Verhinderung und Beseitigung der Obachlosigkeit, Giessen, Univ., Diss., 1991, Bielefeld : VSH-Verl. Soziale Hilfe, 1992, ISBN 978-3-922526-14-8, 3-922526-14-4 bzw. 3-923074-32-8, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/62316 (Frankfurt/Main), 1992 A 34400 (Leipzig) * Edmund Stoiber: Der Hausfriedensbruch im Licht aktueller Probleme, München, Univ., Jurist. Fak., Diss. 1971, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 71/2130 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1972 A 1430 (Leipzig) * Peter Struck: Jugenddelinquenz und Alkohol, Hamburg, Univ., Diss., 1970, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: UH 1209 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1971 A 9842 (Leipzig) * Dr. Aglaja Stirn. „Veränderung des Selbst- und Objekterlebens unter stationärer Psychotherapie – eine sprachinhaltsanalytische Untersuchung mit der ZBKT-Methode nach Luborsky an drei essgestörten Patientinnen“, 1996. War lange Zeit Privatdozentin und wurde dann plötzlich Chefärztin in Hamburg * Dr. Peter Tauber: Vom Schützengraben auf den grünen Rasen: der Erste Weltkrieg und die Entwicklung des Sports in Deutschland * Dr. jur. Johannes Teyssen, Vorstandsvorsitzender der E.ON AG und Aufsichtsratsmitglied der Deutsche Bank AG und der Salzgitter AG, Legislative und Judikative im Strafverfahren: rechtsvergleichende Betrachtungen zum Verhältnis von Legislative und Judikative bei der Gestaltung des Strafverfahrensrechts in den USA und in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Göttingen, Univ., Diss. 1991, Göttingen: Schwartz, 1992, ISBN 3-509-01581-9, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/35563 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 13368-145 (Leipzig) * Prof. Dr. Tolksdorf, Klaus; Präsident des Bundesgerichtshofes; Promotion zum Dr. jur. in Münster, Thema der Dissertation "Mitwirkungsverbot für den befangenen Staatsanwalt"; 1988; Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Signatur: D 89/30136 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 31629-38 (Leipzig) * Dr. Mario Voigt, MdL (CDU, Landtag von Thüringen), Generalsekretär der CDU Thüringen, Der amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahlkampf: George W. Bush gegen John F. Kerry, Chemnitz, Techn. Univ., Diss, 2008, Berlin ; München ; Brüssel : Polisphere, 2010, ISBN 978-3-938456-28-6, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Signatur: 2011 A 7346 (Leipzig) * Nina Vojdani, Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung, Dissertation, Universität Dortmund 1992 * Prof. Dr. Wanka, Johanna, Ministerin für Wissenschaft und Kultur Niedersachsen, 1980: Lösung von Kontakt- und Steuerproblemen mit potentialtheoretischen Mitteln, Leuna-Merseburg, Technische Hochschule Leuna-Merseburg * Dr. Westerwelle, Guido 1994: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen, Hagen, Fernuniv.-Gesamthochsch., Diss., 1994, Baden-Baden: Nomos-Verl.-Ges., 1994, ISBN 3-7890-3555-6, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1994 A 51459 (Frankfurt/Main), 1994 A 51459 (Leipzig) * Prof. Dr. Voßkuhle, Andreas; Präsident des Bundesverfassungsgerichtes; Dissertation zum Dr. jur. in München, Thema der Dissertation: "Rechtsschutz gegen den Richter: zur Integration der Dritten Gewalt in das verfassungsrechtliche Kontrollsystem vor dem Hintergrund des Art. 19 Abs. 4 GG", 1991/1992, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Signatur: 1993 A 37145m (Frankfurt/Main), 1993 A 37145 Leipzig; auch veröffentlicht bei Beck, 1993; München, ISBN 3-406-37206-6 * Dr. Wiedmann, Jens 1998: Geldpolitik und europäische Währungsintegration: empirische Aspekte der Zinsbestimmung. Heidelberg: Physica-Verlag (Dissertation des künftigen Vorsitzenden der Bundesbank) * Dr. Wiefelspütz, Dieter 2003: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz, Humboldt-Universität Berlin. Baden-Baden: Nomos * Dr. Hans-Dietrich Winkhaus, Präsident des Instituts der deutschen Wirtschaft Köln, 2000 bis 2003 Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Deutschen Telekom AG, Mitglied der Initiative Neue Soziale Marktwirtschaft und der Atlantik-Brücke, Die Rechnungslegungspflicht der deutschen und schweizerischen Aktienbanken: Vergl. Analyse u. Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserg, München, Staatswirtsch. F., Diss. v. 19. April 1967, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Signatur: Di 1967 A 6730 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. nat. Margret Wintermantel, Präsidentin der Deutschen Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, Ritter der Ehrenlegion, Verdienstkreuz 1. Klasse der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Soziale Genese von Sprechstilen: Diktionsdistanz, Mainz, Univ., Naturwiss. Fak., Diss. 1972, Meisenheim (am Glan): Hain, 1973, ISBN 3-445-01091-9, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Signatur: D 74/1212 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 13714 - 28 Leipzig * Dr. jur. Volker Wissing, MdB (FDP, Landesliste Rheinland-Pfalz), Vorsitzenden des Finanzausschusses des Bundestages, Finanzpolitischer Sprecher der FDP-Bundestagsfraktion, Mitglied der Europa-Union Parlamentariergruppe Deutscher Bundestag, Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1997, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 1997 A 7771 (Frankfurt/Main), H 1997 A 7771 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Matthias Zimmer, MdB (CDU, Wahlkreis Frankfurt am Main I), Nationales Interesse und Staatsräson: zur Deutschlandpolitik der Regierung Kohl 1982 - 1989, Hamburg, Univ. der Bundeswehr, Diss., 1990, Paderborn ; München ; Wien ; Zürich: Schöningh, 1992, ISBN 3-506-79318-7, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/24653 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 27817-18 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Klaus Zumwinkel, von 1995 bis 2008 Vorstandsvorsitzender der Deutschen Post AG, Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschafts- u. Sozialwiss., Wirtschaftswiss. Diss. 1973, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 73/1684 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1973 A 2725 (Leipzig)